The Human Darlek
by zexion234
Summary: The Doctor land in a small american town where he meet a man who got something of the wolf about him. The Doctor also fnds a new enamy and must team up with Jacob Black to save the town of Forks and the world.
1. Hell

chapter 1-hell

The TARDIS has just bieng hit by a object in space that had overlapped the TARDIS

while in orbit around the earth.

"how" Donna siad The Doctor stood and ponderd the question Donna was looking at him with a stare that would make a Darlek look away.

"it must have bieng a armed TARDIS" siad the Doctor ,suddenly the TARDIS shfted from a plesent orange glow to a sinster red glow.

"she sick"the Docter siad saddly.

"who is?"Donna asked

"the TARDIS!"the Doctor shouted .For onced in a  
very long time the doctor looked extremly angry the red glow reverted back to a plestent orange glow then there was no light at all ,all the systems were offline including the TARDIS stabeliser so the Doctor and Donna were rolling around the TARDIS and the TARDIS fell to earth it fell and crashed in side the mecnism of a clock tower

"wow that was close"the doctor siad claring the tear from his eye .the Doctor stood up and glanced for a minnet and then he notist that the TARDIS has bieng completly wrecked."can you fix it Doctor"donna siad looking prity weak the Doctor siged and siad that he could not fix the TARDIS but that the TARDIS fix it self becuse the TARDIS is alive it will repear it Doctor opened the door and closed it almost instently and siad

"were a bit stuck"

Donna rised

"what do you mean a bit stuck" the Doctor just giggaled at this.

"well were kinda stuck in the middel of BigBen I think " Donna was amazed that the Doctor could lagth . then the lights turend them selves back on and the Doctor smiled. Donna then went on to rambel about how she should have stayed on earth and never came with the doctor.

"I could be getting married But no you spaceman had to go around taken me to see slavery..." The doctor looked a Donna he then let out a big sigh just from the fact of knowing that this could go on for a very long time.

"this is most deffntly hell " the Doctor siad he then went to the TARDIS screen.


	2. Forks

An hour has passed and Donna was still having a go, the Doctor however was examining the console screen trying to figure out what could have brought the TARDIS down.

"Now that interesting" the Doctor stated, at this point Donna stopped having ago and looked at the Doctor.

"What is it?" she asked. The Doctor took a deep breath as if he was going to go off on one his long technical speeches.

"Well I thought we were in big Ben but it turns out we crashed into a newly built clock tower in an American town called Forks" Donna stood the looking at him. The Doctor grinned back.

"What attacked us?" The Doctors face dropped almost have is he was angry at Donna for asking him.

He briskly shrugged his shoulders and said

"Do you want to look outside?" Donna stood there puzzled how she asked. "The TARDIS is fixed" The Doctor pulled the materialision circuit and they materialised just outside. The doctor said "Welcome to Forks". Donna stepped out of the TARDIS

"Are you sure were in America" She asked, the Doctor nodded "Well why the sky grey". The Doctor then ran in the TARDIS and ran back out.

"Seems to be some atmospheric disturbance which is causing the sky to remain grey" he then took his glasses out of his pocket and looked at the sky." This is way to advance for human civilization I mean you have just been though world war 3 you should be attempting to recover not keeping a grey cloud hanging over one town" Donna just looked at him.

"World war 3" she said, the Doctor nodded.

The doctor locked the TARDIS and began to walk streets of Forks. Then almost out the blue the Doctor ran in front of a car.

"You idiot " Donna said but then she realized that he was holding a ten year old boy. A tall Native American ran up to him and thanked him for saving his boy then ran away.

"DOCTOR" Donna yelled

"What now" the Doctor asked. Donna just pointed to a yellow box. This looked exactly like the doctor TARDIS. Then a tall man fell out of the doors. He started to glow as if he was about to regenerate


End file.
